<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re: Living Life as a Modern Elf in Ebott by Pandelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012480">Re: Living Life as a Modern Elf in Ebott</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandelix/pseuds/Pandelix'>Pandelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe Papyrus(es) (Undertale), Alternate Universe Sans(es) (Undertale), Angst, BDSM, Bullying, Coming of Age, Depression, Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, Magic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Pixies, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Substance Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandelix/pseuds/Pandelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At birth they had cursed your family's name and casted them out to the open flame. The moment the Civil War had started the king of the Celestial elven kingdom in Beladus knew that it would be the end for him. Accused of necromancy and blood magic him and his wife flee unto the night in hopes to escape the assassins and militia that are hunting his dear family. Stumbling across the fae in the middle of the night, the fae offer him a chance to save his beloved wife and you in the midst. </p><p>A portal opens and your new life begins.</p><p>The only question is what will you make of it?</p><p>All characters that appear within this fanfiction belong to Toby Fox save for some OCs that will be present within the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Gerson (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re: Living Life as a Modern Elf in Ebott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fae language tranlsation:</p><p>Arashlen- Endearing term that means starshine.</p><p>S'ur ath'len venor do maan- We will all be okay/it will be okay.</p><p>Da'shehn- my beloved/beloved.</p><p>Eth dahn te'er dalor, sai'en- Not another step, outsider!</p><p>Asu'then selar var shen ver las fae'len- You are trespassing on the land of the fae!</p><p>Then asu dorahn las fae'lores eshar- Are you part of the fae clan?</p><p>Da'lesh a'sur fle'len, sai'en- Hold your tongue, outsider!</p><p>Ethda asu reilath akver sahra- Don't you dare hurt her!</p><p>Benlath 'then asu- who are you?</p><p>Salé doronehn- what happened?</p><p>Fashaan 'theen sai'el benlath horahn ethu! Fashuun durahn las athas!- There were outsiders who attacked us! They came from the hills!</p><p>Asu'ur aht ishaer raeluun ves asu sen kailir las ho'taeth- You there, take them back to the militia site and get them the medic!</p><p>Var'leth- Derogatory term in the fae language meaning gilded limp-eared twig licker</p><p>Ithrahn- Silence.</p><p>Asu'then maharen Lucia- Are you queen Lucia?</p><p>Asu rahnor suthelar ethdaahn maharen- You do not know about our queen?</p><p>Su'lahana- Shut up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hooves beat on the cold, wet cobblestone path leading away from the tall ivory towers of Arathlenahn. Rain pours heavily down upon a man dressed in steel and a woman in a long hooded cloak. The harsh winds causes the branches and their cloaks to ripple in the air. Thunder strikes and lightning brightens the grim dark sky. Horses whinny and cry out unto the night.</p><p>The sound of a baby's crying resonates from within the woman's arms.</p><p>"Hush, little Arashlen. S'ur ath'len venor do maan," she beckons the infant, gently running her fingers along her fringe.</p><p>"We must move quickly, da'shehn. The hunters are moving against us as we speak," the man clad in steel armor softly addresses her. His eyes shift from her to their surrounding environment. It isn't until he spots a thick, everest green forest that he snaps his reigns and begins to press forward, "This way, my love."</p><p>She looks up from the young babe and peers deep within the wood. There is no path in sight leading into the forest. Just the brush and thickets within. Her voice trembles before she steels herself asking, "Are you sure? There's no path in sight to follow."</p><p>He nods his head, "True, but it will slow down our pursuers. Quickly, now."</p><p>They urge their horses to move along the path watching out for any other masked individuals that may be following.</p><p>As they enter the forest the foreboding darkness of the night swallow them whole. The infant cries out, flailing its arms outward toward the woman.</p><p>
  <em>Crack</em>
</p><p>More thunder resounds throughout the atmosphere. In the midst of the brief light provided by the lightning the man spots a dark figure hiding behind the brush off to the side of them. He quickly draws his bow from behind him and strikes an arrow through the figure's skull.</p><p>
  <em>Squish.</em>
</p><p>The silhouette drops dead.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of a warhorn echoes throughout the forest.</p><p>"There they are! Quick catch them! We'll have their heads yet!"</p><p>"Off with the bloody elf king's head!"</p><p>"Down with the Queen of the undeath!"</p><p>Men fashioned in leather and heavy armor come rushing at them on horseback carrying bows, maces, spears, and handaxes.</p><p>"Run, my love!" The crowned man gets behind the woman's horse with his own, acting as a barrier to the on coming slaughter.</p><p>She shakes her head. Her eyes gloss over as her brows are raised. A stray tear rolls down her rosy cheek. She implores him, "No, Rivelen! I will not leave you to die here!"</p><p>The baby's cries echo louder with each passing thunder strike.</p><p>Rivelen looks to the babe then at the woman, "As your king and husband I command that you run as far away as you can from this place and never look back!"</p><p>She shakes her head adamantly. "And as your wife I will do no such thing!"</p><p>The enemy draws in closer, readying their arrows to strike.</p><p>The king looks back at their pursuers. Then he looks directly into his wife's shimmering amber eyes, taking her hands into his, "Please, Elenora. You are with our child and are expecting another. I will hold them off as long as I can, but you must go."</p><p>Her gaze drops to his hands in hers before she looks up at him once more in debate.</p><p>"Now." He commands.</p><p>She obliges, slowly letting go of Rivelen's hands. The king brings a hand up to his queen's cheek, caressing it. Then he pulls her into a kiss. When they let go he looks down at his daughter with glossy eyes and caresses her head saying your name, "My sweet child. Do not go gentle into that goodnight. Be brave and bold and take nothing for granted. I wish I did not have to leave you so soon." The woman- Elenora- starts to sob heavily.</p><p>The king faces his enemies head on, sheathing his battleaxe and starts to charge into battle with his horse. He lets out a war cry and he is about to strike down on one of the archers.</p><p>Elenora looks back briefly. Her tears swell up and begin to roll down her face. She cries out, snapping the reigns and vanishing deeper into the woods with her child.</p><p>An eternity passes by before she is out of sight from the slaughter. She can no longer hear the cries and grunts of men nor her husband's own voice shouting out in desperation. Thoughts begin to plague her mind about the worst possible outcomes. Her husband's head could be displayed on a pike in the kingdom as proof of his death and used in celebration. Her infant maimed, burned alive, or cut into tiny pieces. Her own head brought to the edge of a guillotine. . . It frightened her the more she thought about such things.</p><p>Elenora's horse stops nearby a large tree and she is instantly brought back to the present situation. She notes that the horse must be exhausted as is she. She looks around her surroundings carefully to make sure no one had caught up with her. It appeared they hadn't. She brings the horse to the tree, tying the reign around it. Taking a deep breath she sits and brings her infant closer to her bosom.</p><p>"Shh. Hush young one. Its alright. We will get through this. You will get through this."</p><p>She addresses to herself and her baby before staring into the dense thickets.</p><p>Her eyes start to droop heavily. She fights against her fatigue but no matter how much she refuses she succumbs to slumber.</p><p>
  <em>Two days prior</em>
</p><p>"We know you're in there, your highness!"</p><p>There is a loud bang on the large wooden door leading into the throne room.</p><p>"Open up! We'll make your deaths quick and easy for you!"</p><p>"You stole my son from me and turned him into one of those. . . Those hideous abominations! How could you?! You and that devil spawn of a child and demon witch will answer for what you've done!"</p><p>Rivelen holds his wife tightly within his arms as her fearful gaze lingers on the door. The little babe in her arms starts to whine loudly. Try as she may, Queen Elenora is too paralyzed by fear to comfort her crying daughter.</p><p>"Elenora. . ." She feels a gentle tug on her arm.</p><p>"Elenora. . ." the smooth, deep voice calls out to her once more and she snaps her head back to her husband's bright eyes and furrowed brows, "come my love, we must hurry. The guardsmen will come shortly but they can only hold them off for so long. We must move quickly and grab only what we need."</p><p>Another loud bang echoes within the room.</p><p>Elenora flinches at the sight of the door wiggling at its hinges, but immediately recovers the moment her husband took her hand in his.</p><p>Shortly after a young man comes running in wearing a tunic and beige vest tucked into some puffy pantaloons. "Your majesty," he takes a swift bow as he addresses Rivelen, "We must go at once. One of the housemates has made the preparations for the carriage. The escape tunnel is clear, but I fear if we dally any longer-"</p><p>Just then the doors keeping them from their dark fate burst open, flying off there hinges. Huge splinters fly across the room, almost impaling Elenora's torso. Unfortunately the page boy is not so lucky as one of the splinters pierces through his neck.</p><p>He chokes and sputteres as he coughs up blood. The young man falls to his knees and dies.</p><p>Elenora screams bloody murder as the people that were once outside their safe haven now flood the room with makeshift weapons and armor. Their own battle cries drown out her screams.</p><p>Before the people could even lay a hand on the royal family the palace guards and constructs rush in and an all out battle begins.</p><p>Rivelen takes his wife's hand and starts to run. The last scene Elenora ever saw within her palace would be her own people and servants- whom she considered family- being slaughtered brutally.</p><p><em>Present </em> <em>day</em></p><p>Her eyes snap open. A few feet in front of her a bush's leaves start to shake and rustle. She gets up and treads softly amongst the dead leaves and grass.</p><p>A groan emanates from the brush and she jumps back slightly. Her eyes are wide. Elenora's pulse quickens with every passing second as she expects the worst.</p><p>The moment she spots a familiar shimmering silver crown and the royal family crest on a steel cuirass she is relieved.</p><p>Rivelen had returned. But not unscathed it seems.</p><p>Elenora's gaze turns to horror. Her eyes grow wide, her lips tremble. The hands holding her infant become stiff and cold.</p><p>A large deep gash had been cut along the side of her husband which pierced his armor. He was bleeding out quite profusely.</p><p>"El. . . enora. . ." She watches as her dying husband reaches out his gauntlet covered hand towards her. Blood stains his steel.</p><p>She rushes to her husband's side and quickly brings one arm out from under her child to place it around his shoulders.</p><p>She helps her husband toward the tree and sits him down. She kneels before him and begins to cry, "Rivelen," taking her hand she places it into his and squeezes it, "Please," she sniffles, "Stay with me. Don't go. . . I cannot do this alone."</p><p>His eyes start to close as his skin begins to pale. He coughs roughly- blood spews from his mouth and drips down his chin, "You must. . . You. . . must. . ."</p><p>His hands fidget and his fingers twitch. She watches in shock as her husband's eyes flutter, trying to stay awake.</p><p>Rivelen's head drops. His lips turn blue and cold to the touch.</p><p>"Rivelen. . .? Rivelen. . .?! Open your eyes, my love, please! Don't do this. . ." She lightly slaps her husband's cheek in an attempt to keep him awake. It was too late.</p><p>Elenora's husband was dead.</p><p>She hangs her head low and grits her teeth. Tears drip down onto her dress and her infant's blanket. The child starts to cry harshly.</p><p>The mother heaves out and starts screaming into the vast emptiness of the forest.</p><p>Then it stops. The only sound now echoing within the forest are the cries of the infant child and the chirping of cicadas.</p><p>Elenora stays in her position for sometime, hanging her head above her husband's cold, pale corpse.</p><p>Then she gets up. She walks over to her horse and grabs a handwoven basket filled with small blankets. She lies her child down gently into the basket and wraps the blanket around her loosely. With a solemn expression and heavy heart she places the basket down beside her husband and grabs his bow and battleaxe.</p><p>She fastens the battleaxe's bindings over her shoulder and places the bow's string over her. For one last time she kneels in front of the cadaver and clasps her hands together, whispering an ancient prayer.</p><p>Elenora stands up, picks up the basket holding her child, and gets back on her horse. She steadies her child on her arm before taking the reigns and lashing them forward.</p><p>The horse dashes through bushes, tall grass, and various plants for sometime before Elenora spots something rather peculiar.</p><p>There is light. Blue light piercing through the shadows of the trees and cluster of plants. Steeling her resolve, she braves the unknown, treading slowly on toward the moving lights.</p><p>She pushes through the brush and her eyes light up in childlike wonder. Blue orbs of light dance around statues, hovering ever so slightly above the ground. The odd stone statues are covered in moss with various trinkets and bouquets placed at their foundations.</p><p>Upon further inspection there are plaques carved into the stone in some odd runic language. Before she can even set foot near the man made structures an enraged voice resonates throughout the forest.</p><p>"Eth dahn te'er dalor, sai'en!" It is harsh and demanding- very masculine.</p><p>Her horse panics abruptly, raising its hooves up and shaking its head aggressively. The queen takes hand and caresses the bridge of its nose. After it calms down she looks in the direction of the voice. Her eyes fall upon a man wearing a red kimono accented with white floral patterns. Fiery wings sprout out from his back as he takes on a defensive stance.</p><p>He points a spear at her and shouts once more, "Asu'then selar var shen ver las fae'len!"</p><p>It takes a moment for the queen to process the language being spoken to her. Then she responds, "'Then asu dorahn las fae'lores eshar?"</p><p>"Da'lesh a'sur fle'len, sai'en!"</p><p>More people start to surround her, holding spears, scythe, and various other weapons. All of them wear intricately patterned kimonos similar to the man who first appeared.</p><p>They begin to inch closer to Elenora who places the basket down infront of the statue. One of the faemen aims at said basket, assuming it held a weapon of some kind.</p><p>In response Elenora draws her bow and aims it at him, "Ethda asu reilath akver sahra!" She backs away closer to her child, pointing the bow back and forth at the fae surrounding her. She is not about to lose her child just after losing her husband. She would not allow it.</p><p>The babe begins to cry once again and the man pointing the bow at the basket let the string fall back. Elenora rushed in front of the basket to use her body to shield the fatal blow. She closes her eyes one last time and braced herself for the cold kiss of death.</p><p>It never came. Instead she opens her eyes to find that the arrow that had been shot is only inches away from her abdomen floating in mid-air.</p><p>Her gaze trails upward until it meets a young woman's golden hued eyes hidden behind a translucent green veil. Layers of lavender and purple silk robes adorn her frame. Long blue and silver colored glass beads hang from her neck. Her hair is adorned with golden hairpins decorated with hydrangeas and various colored roses.</p><p>Purple colored butterfly like wings sprout from her back as her hand is raised and pointing outward in the direction of the arrow.</p><p>All the fae before her kneel at their knees and place their hands in their laps.</p><p>The fae decorated in purple hues speaks, "Benlath 'then asu?"</p><p>Elenora removes the hood from her face. Taking a breath she gestures to herself and answers, "Elenora queen of Arathlenahn," she takes a step forward, but is pushed back by the man in white and red. With a deep sigh she bends down and puts her bow on the ground infront of her to try and amend the situation.</p><p>A fae standing by the purple dressed fae comes close to her pointed ear and whispers. The fae in purple hues walks closer to Elenora and curtseys at the waist,</p><p>"The elven queen of Arathlenahn? This is unprecedented. What is the meaning behind your arrival into fae territory?"</p><p>The elven woman glances back at her child then towards the forest's exit.</p><p>Before she can give an answer another fae man and woman appear looking worse for wear. Their kimonos are in tatters. A deep gash wound can be see on the ride side of the man's torso. Cuts, bruises and scrapes litter his body. Behind him is a trail of blood probably from all the blood loss he has experienced on the way back to camp.</p><p>The woman looks much less roughed up, only having smaller cuts and tiny bruises, however the socket of her left eye appears swollen and blackish blue discoloration forms a ring around it.</p><p>"Salé doronehn?"</p><p>"Fashaan 'theen sai'el benlath horahn ethu! Fashuun durahn las athas!"</p><p>The well dressed fae woman takes a glance back at Elenora who had grabbed the basket with her infant and is now cradling it with her arms. Her eyes narrow at the sight of the celestial elf before her and her lips form a long thin line.</p><p>She turns her attention back to the two injured faeries and speaks with one beside her, "Asu'ur aht ishaer raeluun ves asu sen kailir las ho'taeth!"</p><p>The fae bows then escorts the two injured persons away from the statues and back through the bushes.</p><p>"Now then. . ." In one swift and graceful motion she pivots to face Elenora, "Tell me, why did your people attack my own? Are you trying to start a war?"</p><p>All eyes direct themselves onto the elven queen, waiting for an answer. Their stares are hard and calculating.</p><p>Elenora does not falter. She simply stands tall- stretching out her back and straightening her posture. There is a spark of animosity in her eyes as she hisses, "Those savages are not my people."</p><p>"You say that yet they bear your kingdom's insignia! If I hadn't known any better I would assume you are lying!" Another fiery red haired fae beside the lavishly dressed one retorts.</p><p>Her eyes soften as she addresses the fae clad in purple, "Your majesty. . ." she bows at the waist then straightens her posture, "We should not trust this. . . <em>Var'leth. </em>If anything she-"</p><p>The fae queen gives a side glance at her servant; she raises a hand to silence her, "Ithrahn, Sahara," she stares back at Elenora , unmoving, "let us hear her side of the story."</p><p>Elenora's eyes widen and her brows rise, "Queen? Asu'then maharen Lucia?"</p><p>"Asu rahnor suthelar ethdaahn maharen? If you truly are queen Elenora then you would recognize our majesty!" Sahara looks to Queen Lucia and implores, "Milady, we should not indulge this imposter no longer! Let us make her death swift and be rid of her body!"</p><p>Lucia's voice turns cold as she gives Sahara an icy glare. The red headed fae shrinks back then bows repeatedly muttering for forgiveness.</p><p>The fae queen sighs before nodding, "Yes, I am Queen Lucia of the fae. Now care to explain the reason you trespass on my domain?"</p><p>"Will I be killed if I do?"</p><p>"Only if the answer is one I do not find reasonable." She circles the elven queen and gestures to her, "You must understand as a ruler that times are hard with the Hollow Plague and the Everon Trade Wars happening across all the kingdoms. Trust is hard to find and even harder to maintain. And now it seems there is a Civil War amongst your kingdom. Was that your own doing? Or did your people rebel against you?"</p><p>"It was <em>not </em>my fault nor <em>my </em>husband's! I-" her gaze drops to the floor. She purses her lips. A single diamond drop rolls down her cheek, "Our people had accused us of using necromancy and blood magic when we discovered ways of crafting our own constructs- powerful soldiers and artifacts to safeguard the kingdom in case the war drew closer to home. . . They accused him of using the soul's of the dead from the kingdom's catacombs to inhabit the armor crafted for him. Then they accused him of taking people into the night and torturing them, taking their blood to boost his magic and vitality to summon more undead spawn. . . My husband would <em>never </em>abuse his powers to use our people in such cruel ways!"</p><p>The fae whisper amongst themselves, questioning her story.</p><p>Lucia holds up her hand signaling everyone to silence themselves. She speaks clearly for all to hear, "I see. And tell us, why should we believe you? Do you have any proof?"</p><p>"I-" Elenora pauses a moment before answering whilst hanging her head in defeat, "No, I do not, your grace."</p><p>One of the fae queen's servants whispers into her ear. For a moment Lucia glances back at Elenora before her eyes shift back to the fae whispering into her ear. Then her attention shifts back again and she addresses the elven queen, "Hand your weapons over to the guard."</p><p>Elenora blinks. Once. Then twice while her mind processes what is elicited from the fae queen's lips, "What?"</p><p>"If we are going to trust you we must test you. If you hand over your weapons to the guards then it would be a sign of proof that you truly mean no ill will."</p><p>The man that ambushed her earlier walks up in front of her accompanied by another fae. Both take a defensive stance, pointing their spears at Elenora. Her body stiffens. The glistening sweat on her brow drips as she tightens her grip on her husband's weapons. She grits her teeth. Her eyes trail away from the men to the bundle in the basket she is guarding.</p><p>The babe is no longer crying. Instead she is sleeping calmly wrapped in her blankets.</p><p>Her eyes shift back to the men who cautiously await her next actions. Realizing that this is a battle she may very well not win she slowly takes the battleaxe and places it on the ground in front of her.</p><p>One of the fae guards takes the battleaxe rather hastily and presents it to the queen whom inspects it for a moment then looks back at Elenora.</p><p>"And the bow." Lucia demands, pointing at said weapon hanging off her shoulder.</p><p>Elenora squints her eyes. She purses her lips, nearly on the edge of giving the fae queen a mean scowl, but not wanting to incur her wraith.</p><p>Fae people- especially when faced against an entire clan- are not to be trifled with. There are more fae than the entire Arathlenahn army. Any more chaos added to the ongoing civil war and the rebellion of her people and the kingdom would be torn asunder.</p><p>So the elven queen does as the fae queen asks and lays her bow before her. "Your majesty, is this proof enough that I am not here to slaughter your people?" Elenora retorts. Her eyes give off a dead stare directed towards the guards. The lips of her mouth forms a straight, wide line.</p><p>"Su'lahana!" The other guard shouts. His face is red- fuming with malice.</p><p>Lucia holds up a hand in front of the guard to silence him. He backs off and walks to stand behind his queen, grumbling in the process.</p><p>The queen takes the bow and calls for her fae page to retrieve it. She places it on a red velvet pillow with its quiver and he takes it away to one of the tents. Another page is summoned to carry the battleaxe back to the same tent. "You will be given them back once we discuss what it is you specifically want and whether we can help you."</p><p>Elenora takes a deep bow and lowers her head out of gratitude, "Thank you, your grace."</p><p>The fae queen raises her voice in response to warn the elf, "But make no mistake. One false move and I will not hesitate to have the guards cut you down. Are we clear?"</p><p>The elven queen simply nods, her breath ever so slightly pausing for sometime as she keeps her head lowered to hide her fearful visage.</p><p>Lucia gestures Elenora toward her uttering a single word, "Follow."</p><p>It takes a second for the elf to register the command before her back straightens and she quickly goes to pick up the basket holding her sleeping daughter. Before she could even reach said basket the guardsmen block her from touching it.</p><p>The infant stirs and begins crying louder with each passing second being without her mother.</p><p>Elenora's eyes tear up as she gets on her knees and clasps her hands together, pleading the guardsmen to let her near her daughter. The fae queen notices this and draws closer to the basket. She was not sure whether to trust the elven queen at first; she thought that the basket and the sounds emanating from it could have been a trap. She kneels down whilst the mother begs the fae to not harm her child.</p><p>Lucia ignores Elenora and takes a glance at the basket, holding a dagger high above the sheets. She unravels the blankets swiftly. Lo and behold the elven queen's daughter is there shifting about her makeshift crib.</p><p>The dagger in her hands is sheathed and she gets up. She orders the guards to let Elenora take her child with them.</p><p>And so she does- all while keeping her narrowed eyes on the guards in case they try something.</p><p>Queen Lucia leads Elenora through the forest encampment. They pass by several makeshift shelters and tents. Many of the fae clan watch their ruler guide the elven queen through their territory.</p><p>Some leer and scoff at Elenora's presence whilst others gossip about her arrival. Whispers of rebellion and tyranny flood the gathering crowd.</p><p>Elenora's chest tightens. Her stern lipped gaze melts away and is replaced with wide eyes, furrowed brows and a deepsetted frown. She can feel a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. Her teeth clench before she speaks in a low hushed voice, "Wgere are we going? Where are you taking me?"</p><p>In response the fae queen glances back at her from the corner of her eye explaining, "To the clan's oracle, Shiani. She will determine the best course of action for both the clan and your kin." She gestures at the elven queen's offspring at the mention of 'kin.'</p><p>They walk but a few more paces until Lucia stands in front of an eccentric large tent with shimmering violet portíere hanging at the entrance. The tent itself is colored deep violets, lavenders and blues with patterns of constellations sewn into the fabric.</p><p>Lucia is the first to enter as she moves aside the beaded curtains. Elenora hesitates. She never did trust oracles or fortune tellers to begin with as they foretold that her husband would live to be a tyrant and be scorned all across the land for his so called 'precious talents.'</p><p>Plus many fortunes she had been given turned out to be false. It was just a quick way for some gypsy folk or con artists to make a quick cash grab from poor, gullible people easily suaded by the craft.</p><p>However, for whatever reason she feels instinctively inclined to at least hear out what this so called oracle had to say. If this Shiani character can provide a means to save them then why not take a chance? And if not her then at least her infant daughter so that her and her husband's legacy is secured.</p><p>"Well? If you don't abide by the fae's ruling then my guards will not hesitate to throw you back to the wolves."</p><p>Elenora's mind wanders no longer as she is brought back to her current predicament. She follows the fae queen inside.</p><p>There she is greeted by the most peculiar of sights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>